


Lost and Found

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven months.  (Mild spoilers for <i>Sins of the Fathers</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to December21st for betaing.

Seven months.

Seven months of desperate searching and glorious success, of memories lost and regained, of re-learning how to be friends and partners.

Seven months, then an innocent kiss on a cheek, and a less-innocent brush of lips against lips, and mouths clashing and tongues stroking and hands just about everywhere.

"Audrey," he breathes. "Be sure." Because if she changes her mind in the morning, he's not sure he knows how to walk away.

His heart sinks when she turns toward her door. But she turns back, reaches out, and their fingers link together.

She locks the door behind them.


End file.
